


Tentación

by ofgoodchoices



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgoodchoices/pseuds/ofgoodchoices
Summary: Tentación. Una palabra muy conocida para la alta mujer de cortos cabellos y penetrante mirada. Tentación. Dirigida a ella sin merced alguna por un alguien.





	Tentación

_Tentación_. Una palabra muy conocida para la alta mujer de cortos cabellos y penetrante mirada. _Tentación_. Dirigida a ella sin merced alguna por un _alguien_.

 

Un alguien que se hacía pasar por tonta pero entendía mejor que nadie su lenguaje corporal, sus deseos, sus palabras, sus silencios. Un alguien que abultando los labios y ladeando la cabeza podía tenerla donde quisiera -aunque no estaba consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella-.

Un alguien cuyo poder eran las palabras. Su líder así lo había explicado. Y qué real se sentía ese poder cuando hablaba sobre su oído y no necesariamente convertida en el temido monstruo del Rappappa. Cuando incesantemente la nombraba, la llamaba, le rogaba. No importaba si había tenido un día terrible en la clínica donde hacía su residencia o si la jefa de enfermería la había regañado por milésima vez sobre cómo no debía poner un vendaje de x forma. Si la tenía a ella entre sus brazos, aun era Sado, la intimidante y respetada vice-presidenta de Majisuka JyoGakuen.

Sado se sentía el mismísimo Dios cuando tenía a Torigoya en la palma de su mano, de la manera más literal posible. Lo comprobaba una y otra vez cada vez que las ex-estudiantes tenían aquellos encuentros.

Ésta vez no era la excepción y su día había sido tan terriblemente decepcionante que estaba siendo especialmente brusca con la masajista. Podía ver las marcas de sus manos y sus dientes en su piel pálida pero solo sonreía.

 

_Más. Necesitaba más de ella_.

 

En la parte más profunda de su consciencia, había un dejo de culpa por tratar -usar- a Torigoya así. No estaba siendo justa con ella y lo sabía más que bien. Era egoísta, egocéntrica, sádica. Pero por alguna extraña y enfermiza razón, la castaña estaba de acuerdo con eso y agregaba chispa a su fuego, siempre tan dispuesto a arder por satisfacer sus necesidades.

Eso le molestaba aun más y aplicó más fuerza al agarre en sus muñecas, logrando un gemido de aprobación por parte de la voluptuosa mujer. Basta. _¡Basta!_ Quería gritarle. Pedirle que dejara de ofrecerse así sin más. Tan entregada a ella; porque sabía que solo era con ella y nadie más. Le encantaba saberla suya pero le carcomía por dentro no saberse de nadie. Maldijo su libertad, maldijo su sed de control, maldijo los recuerdos que la ataban. Maldijo el estúpido y ciego amor que tenía la menor para con ella.

Mordió con fuerza su clavícula, agregando otra marca más al mapa dejado sobre su piel. Lamió la herida y dejó un beso sobre uno de los tantos lunares de su pecho. Torigoya volvía a jadear, arqueando su cuerpo hacia arriba. No, hacia _ella_.

¿Cómo pretender distancia cuando ella misma no podía despegarse de sus curvas, de su aroma, de su calidez? De la humedad que se derramaba por sus dedos proveniente de su interior. No había manera. Incluso para alguien con su fuerza era imposible.

Tentación. Tenerla ahí, con las piernas de par en par al punto del desgarro muscular. Tentación. Dejar sus muñecas rojas por la fuerza con que la había atado a la camilla de masajes donde tendría que seguir trabajando luego. Tentación. La manera en que abría sus carnosos labios con un grito estancado en la garganta. Tentación. Sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido que el primer orgasmo que le arrancó esa tarde.

_Tentación._ Un te amo que nunca sería pronunciado por miedo a perder, que se llevaría a la tumba como la cobarde que era en realidad.

‘Eres una basura,” pensó y gruñó con odio, con enojo. Flexionó los dedos y el cuerpo bajo ella reaccionó temblando violentamente hasta quedarse tiesa, congelada en su punto culmine. Su único gesto de afecto fue rodearla por la cintura y sostenerla, prolongar su placer que también era el suyo.

“Sado,” sabía que Torigoya esperaba alguna palabra suya que le diera esperanza, una señal, de qué aferrarse, _algo_ , pero no tenia ninguna porque si abría la boca ahora, se le escaparía más de lo que debía. Y ni ella era tan egoísta.

Cerró la boca, se separó de ella. Tuvo la delicadeza de aflojar el pañuelo de seda rojo de sus muñecas y muy sutilmente le rozó los vestigios del acto que acababan de concretar.

“Debo entrar al trabajo pronto,” buscó su camisa por el suelo y sintió su espalda arder al contacto de la tela por culpa de los rasguños desperdigados mas no reaccionó visiblemente.

“Claro…” Dolía oír su tono decepcionado pero así debían ser las cosas. No, así debía creer que eran las cosas. Por su bien. Por el de ambas. Tuvo la mala idea de voltear a verla aun recostada. Torigoya no parecía querer moverse pronto, muy serena en su estado post-climax.

No se necesitaba ningún superpoder para ver cómo el deseo volvía a aparecer en lo oscuro de sus ojos. Tenia que escapar cuanto antes.

“Cuídate, Haruna." Allí dejaba a su tentación, con el rostro enrojecido por algo tan simple como llamarla por su verdadero nombre, con la piel brillante de sudor, con moretones del color de su uniforme de trabajo, con todo lo que nunca se dirían.


End file.
